1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a near field communications (NFC), and more specifically to effective power memory management within an electronic communication device containing an NFC device.
2. Related Art
Electronic communications devices (e.g., smart phones, PDAs, tablet computers, MP3 players, etc.), have become exceedingly common in a number of different areas. These devices can include a number of functional components that relate to the communications or processing. Historically, each of these components has had its own separate memory. It can, however, be inefficient for each of the functional components to have its own memory.
One recent trend in electronic communications devices is to integrate near field communication (NFC) devices in to them. By integrating NFC devices into communications devices, they can be made more useful in daily transactions. For example, instead of carrying around numerous credit cards, a user could provide a retailer credit information using a single communications device equipped with a NFC device. To do so, the communications device can be simply tapped to the retailer's credit card terminal and the information relayed from the NFC device in the communications device to the terminal to complete the transaction.
Another example where NFC devices are beginning to become popular are in ticket-writing systems, such as those used in bus and train terminals, concert venues, or any place requiring ticketed entry. Again, using a communications device equipped with NFC, a passenger or concert-goer is simply able to tap the communications device to a reader and ticket information is read by a terminal without the need for a paper ticket.
Generally, NFC requires that two NFC devices be present within a relatively small distance from one another so that their corresponding magnetic fields can exchange information. Typically, a first NFC device can transmit or generate a magnetic field modulated with the information, such as credit card information or ticket information. This magnetic field inductively couples onto a second NFC device that is proximate to the first NFC device. The second NFC device may respond to the first NFC device by modulating the magnetic field of the first NFC device or by generating its own modulated magnetic field and inductively coupling this modulated magnetic field to the first NFC device.
Operation of the first and second NFC devices in this manner can result in the depletion of the internal batteries of the respective communications device. When this occurs, an NFC device may have to derive its power from the magnetic field of another NFC device when the internal batteries of its respective communication device become too depleted. However, this magnetic field is typically unable to power other components of the NFC devices respective communications device. For instance, the power produced by the other NFC device is frequently incapable of powering a host processor, other communications components or a display of the communication device. Additionally, because a shared memory is typically accessed through a host processor, the NFC device is incapable of accessing a shared memory when the internal batteries of the communications device are depleted.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a communications device that utilizes a shared memory and that is equipped with with a NFC component that can operate and access the shared memory while the internal battery is depleted. Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.